Landfall - Quest Log (D
Main Quest: Rescue Lyanna ## Fenri's bride (Skean's cousin) was captured by Lazaracht, who commands a fleet (unknown number) of flying airships. According to the Aasimar Zordea, Lazaracht hunts Aasimar, captures them, and drains their magical Celestial essence to power his airships. ## Where is Lazaracht now?? ### You don't know. ### Zordea instructed you to travel to The Celestial Temple, on the Celestial Plane, to warn and seek help from the Celestial Justicari. ## How do you get to the Celestial Temple?? ### You need an Interplanar Compass tuned to the Celestial Plane. It will point to the nearest portal to the Celestial Plane. #### You possess an Interplanar Compass tuned to the Elemental Plane of Air. #### You possess a Navigator's recipe/ritual for re-tuning the Interplanar Compass to the Celestial Plane. You will need certain ingredients, including a Starstone. ## Where can you find a Starstone?? ### When an Aasimar dies, their body collapses into a pearl called a Starstone. ### During the Battle of Platinum Pass, Exarch's companion Zain-sar died fighting woespawn, and her body collapsed into a pearl. He buried the pearl amidst the vast graveyard of fallen warriors, after the battle, in Platinum Pass. #### Ianthe's patron gave her the runic sigils for a Teleportation Circle in an ancient wizard's tower near Platinum Pass. In exchange, he instructed her to capture Casimir the Defier and deliver him to the patron. ##### Skean scried Casimir and saw him terrorizing a small village, alongside a blank-eyed, white-skinned, winged warrior named Zain-sar. But how can that be?? ## You also know: ### Lazaracht was a former member of Prince Fox's Shadow Academy. ### Lazaracht enslaves kobolds. #### He raided the Spinifex Kobolds of Treth. ##### Wikitikiti and Boogie were former Spinifex Kobolds. ### Lazaracht has a mysterious companion(?) named Venimodrun. #### Regarding Venimodrun, Spinifex said, "She's like me." ### Lyanna is being protected by a mysterious supernatural entity. # Side Quest: Revenge Against The Gamemaster / Rescue Fink ## Why?? ### Fink activated a trap that sucked him into The Maze, a twisted demi-plane controlled by the Gamemaster. He's still trapped there. ### The Gamemaster's psychic suicide puppets killed Stefan with his own explosive wine. ### The Gamemaster's agent, Bishop Fianchetto, tried to turn Fenri into stone, and he did god-knows-what to his other victims. ### The Gamemaster claims to have Geoff's brother, Jack Fireface, trapped in The Maze. ### The Gamemaster's disgraced agent, Captain Kasparov, gouged out Exarch's and Cassioletta's eyes and replaced them with mind-controlling black orbs. ## How?? ### An enchanted set of chess pieces, called the Master Set, opens The Maze. #### The party has the White Bishop. #### Ardent Shadowhunter Aelar Windkin had the White Pawn, but he's now missing. ##### Ardent Shadowhunter Solasfyra Sunscar is alone and missing one hand, but she has Aelar's swords. ##### Captain Kasparov has Solasfyra's mage-killer greatsword and her insanely fast ship, the Terminator. #### Whereabouts of the other chess pieces are unknown. ### The Master Set was created by Dame Aeris, a Jeceau sculptor/stoneworker. #### Shyvarra is on her way to the Jeceau province of Glassfall to confront and kill Dame Aeris. ## What about Jack Fireface?? ### Jack was a former member of Prince Fox's Shadow Academy. ### He survived the destruction of the Fireface Clan. (How? - You don't know.) ### You don't know how/why he ended up in The Maze. ### When the Gamemaster threatened to hurt Jack if Geoff didn't surrender the White Bishop, Geoff basically said, "No, f@#k you." #### This move endeared Geoff to Estansius, the God of Wine. He likes chaos. ### Ianthe (as Karma) bargained with the Gamemaster. #### Kill Kasparov, and the Gamemaster will give Jack to Ianthe. # BTW: The World Is Ending ## Months ago, Mount Sinthrall erupted in Haelfaun, covering the world in ash for a few days. ## The most massive woespawn in history is happening right now in Bruhinn. ### The King and royal family of Bruhinn are missing and presumed dead. #### Cassioletta helped the Princess Preeminent of Bruhinn escape. ### Now the woespawn is spreading into Treth. ## Prince Fox is devoted to stopping the woe. In his mind, he is the hero of this story. ## The Emperor of the Jeceau Empire is missing and presumed dead. The Empire is in civil war. # WTF?? ## Two members of the Shadow Academy, Magnazar and Nazagorn, disappeared in the siabra realm. ## Nazagorn showed Skean an Ethereal Dragon that said, "Kill me." ## Wikitikiti was twisted by some dark magic she found on some cultists. Solasfyra was hunting those same cultists until the whole Kasparov thing happened. # Other Cool Quests ## Ilga's Antiquities has a cool weapon for trade, called a Trickblade, that can prevent an enemy from teleporting or plane shifting. In exchange, she wants The Chains of Reminder. ### As far as you know, the Chains of Reminder belong to a cult called The Gifted. #### The Gifted were last known to operate in eastern Bruhinn, near the border of Treth, near the town of Snow Anchor. ## Rumor has it, there's a Purple Worm in The Scar, on the border of Haelfaun. ## The Temple of Thrawn in Trevi is being revitalized by Breya Stoneswan. ## In about 300 days, the Olympium will be held in Marcliff. Antonius is training for it.